You belong with me
by xxJustBeingMexx
Summary: Sonfic for Mick & Mara in Season 1 You belong with me-Taylor Swift


**I don't own House of Anubis or the song Taylor swift-You belong with me.**

**This is a Mick and Mara Sonfic about Season 1 when Mick and Amber were dating and Mara was jealous.**

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

**You're talking to Amber and shes upset,going off about something that you said,she doesn't get your humor like i do... **

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

**I'm in me&Amber's room its a typical Tuesday night,I'm listening to music that shes complaining about, But she'll never**

**know you like i do.**

But_ she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

**_S_****he wears short skirts,I wear T-shirts,She's miss popular and im the nerd,Dreaming about the day that you see that what your looking for is me.**

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

_**If only you could see that im the one who understands you,been here all along so why can't you see that you belong with me?**_

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

_**Helping you train in sports,I can't help thinking this is how it should be,Laughing with you thinking to myself isn't this easy?**_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

_**You've got a smile that could light up this whole school,I haven't seen you for a while since your dad bought you down,You say that you find that i know you better than that,Hey,what you doing listening to him like that!**_

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

_**She wears high heels,I wear sneakers,She's Miss popular and im the nerd,Dreaming about the day that you see that what your looking for is me.**_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

_**If only you could see that im the one that understands you,been her all along,so why can't you see that you belong with me?,Standing by you,helping you get an A!,All this time how could you not see that,You belong with me.**_

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

_**Oh I remember you giving me that friendship bracelet,I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know your gonna cry,I know your favorite sports team,you tell me about your future dreams,I think I know where you belong and I think it's with me.**_

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

_**If only you could see that im the one that understands you,been her all along,so why can't you see that you belong with me?,Standing by you,helping you get an A!,All this time how could you not see that,You belong with me.**_

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

**_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?_**


End file.
